Goodbye, Shadow Moon
by Sasami Jurai
Summary: Well, I finally have this story up! It took me a long time to have fanfiction.net let me upload it. Without this story though, most of the following stories won't make sense! This is my newest Sailor Moon story! Enjoy!


  
Goodbye Sailor Shadow Moon.  
  
This episode starts off in Shana's bedroom. She is sitting at her desk doing her homework.  
  
Shana: hummmmmmmmhummmmmmmhummmmm........ Gee, I wonder what Serena is doing right now. I bet she's not doing her homework! I'll call her and see.......  
  
Shana picks up the phone and dials Serena's number. Serena answers the phone.  
  
Shana: Hi Serena! I was just wondering if you'd like to come over to my house?   
  
Serena: Sure, but can I bring Stella over too? She's at my house right now.  
  
Shana: That's fine! See ya in a few minutes!  
  
the scene changes to Serena's house in her room.  
  
Serena: hey stella, we're going over to Shana's house right now!  
  
Stella: Okay, that sounds fun!  
  
Serena: (walking out her door) Bye mom! I'm going over to Shana's house!  
  
Ikuko: Sure honey, be back by 12:00!  
  
Serena: right........  
  
Stella: Bye mrs. Tsukino!  
  
The scene changes back to Shana's room. Suddenly the bell rings and Shana goes down stairs and answers the door to find serena and stella.  
  
Shana: Hi Serena, Hi Stella!  
  
Serena and Stella: HI SHANA!  
  
They walk up to Shana's room where the lights are off. This is strange because Shana left them on when she went to the door...............  
  
Voice: Hhahahaha......... I have you now.......  
  
Shana turns on the lights and everyone see's Queen pearl standing in the middle of the floor.  
  
Shana: oh great........I mean.........Shadow Moon power!  
  
Stella: Galaxy Power!  
  
Serena: Moon Prism Power!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone transforms and faces Queen Pearl, glaring.  
  
  
  
Shadow Moon: I am Sailor Shadow moon and in the name of the dark side of the moon... I will punish you!  
  
Galaxy: I am sailor Galaxy and for the rights of the Galaxy....I will triumph over evil and punish you!  
  
Sailor moon: I am sailor moon and in the name of the moon......I will punish you!  
  
Queen Pearl: Teleportation beam!  
  
Suddenly a beam of light shoots at Sailor Galaxy and hits her in the middle of her stomach. Galaxy doubles over and disappears.  
  
Sailor Moon: What have you done to galaxy?  
  
Queen Pearl: That is of no concern to you.......now she belongs to me! HAHAHAHA...  
  
Queen Pearl teleports out of Shana's room, leaving Sailor Shadow Moon and Sailor Moon mesmerized.   
  
Sailor Moon: By the way Queen Pearl sounded, it seems that Sailor Galaxy isn't dead.  
  
Shadow Moon: No she isn't dead, but I'm going to find her!  
  
Sailor Moon: Nooooooooooo You can't!  
  
Shadow Moon: Oh yes I can, as a matter of fact...I'm going right now!  
  
Sailor Moon: then I'm going too!  
  
Shadow Moon: sorry Sailor Moon, but it will be too noticeable if there are two people at Queen pearl's castle! I don't want to do this but.......Shadow Freeze !   
  
Suddenly a beam shoots at Sailor Moon and freezes her on the spot. She can't move, therefore she in unable to accompany Shadow Moon on her mission. :)  
  
Shadow Moon: Shadow Teleportation ring!  
  
A ring starts forming around Shadow Moon on the word shadow. Then it starts glowing on the word teleportation and on the word ring Shadow moon dissolves from view. The camera moves to a new scene showing Galaxy strapped to a chair and making a face showing pain. Seated in front of her is.....Queen Pearl. Then he camera shifts to a ledge just over them where Sailor Shadow Moon crouches, watching them.  
  
Galaxy: You will never get away with this queen pearl!  
  
Queen Pearl: Be quiet!  
  
She shoots a shot of electricity at Galaxy. Galaxy cringes and a tear comes to Shadow Moon's eye. Pearl then stands up.  
  
Queen Pearl: Let the power of the negaverse invest in me....make Sailor Galaxy join us!  
  
Suddenly a mass of blackness is produced from the hands of Queen Pearl and is slowly making it's way toward Galaxy.  
  
Shadow Moon: don't touch her you witch!  
  
Shadow moon jumps off of the ledge and into the way of Galaxy. She then slides Galaxy's chair out of the way, and tries to get out of the way herself, but just as she is walking away, she gets carried into the mass of blackness.   
  
Galaxy:(crying) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Don't leave me.  
  
Shadow moon:(in her last breath)Shadow...Teleportation...beam...  
ahhhhh.......  
  
Before Shadow moon totally dissapears a beam shoots from her hands and Galaxy teleports away from the scene. Then Shadow Moon dissapears.  
  
The scene changes once again back to Shana's room. Sailor Moon is unfrozen since Shadow Moon is gone. Galaxy is sitting on Shana's bed, crying. Sailor Moon detransforms, as does Galaxy, and walks over to Stella.   
  
Stella: Now *Sob* she's gone *sob*  
  
Serena: aw, there was nothing you could do about it!  
  
Stella stops crying and starts to sniffle. Serena Puts her hand on her shoulder and starts to sob also.  
  
The scene changes back to Queen Pearl's kingdom.  
  
Queen pearl: Come here Sailor Eclipse!  
  
Shadow moon appears only she's not shadow moon anymore! Now she is the evil Sailor Eclipse!  
  
Queen Pearl: Sailor Eclipse I want you to track down and destroy sailor galaxy and the rest of the Sailor Brats! Understood?   
  
Sailor Eclipse: As you wish, my Queen.   
  
Sailor Eclipse bows, and walks away out of Queen Pearl's chamber.  
  



End file.
